


Thunderstorm

by BlurrysGoner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Basically any kind if fluff except angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Louis is scared of thunderstorms, Louis-centric, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Scared Louis, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cuddles him, and is all cute, and sings to him, harry is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurrysGoner/pseuds/BlurrysGoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is scared of thunderstorms and wants cuddles. Harry loves Louis and wants to make sure his boyfriend is okay. Zayn wants to use Liam as a pillow. Liam just wants sleep. Niall is tired. And Paul just wants to get to the hotel. </p>
<p>(Or the one where Louis is scared and Harry takes care of his baby.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

After a long day of rehearsals, interviews, and a concert, the boys were exhausted. Normally, the five would be split into two different vehicles, one with two and the other with three; but not tonight, tonight the other van broke down. With a horrible storm on the way and hundreds of fans trying to follow them, they didn't have time to try to fix the other van. 

With Niall in the front with Paul, Zayn asleep on Liam's shoulder and Harry and Louis cuddled up with each other in their seats, the ride was pretty quiet except for the rain slowly drizzling against the windows. All of the boys were exhausted from their long day and were ready to get to the hotel so they can sleep in their beds. 

Harry was sitting in his seat with one hand wrapped around Louis' waist and the other over his legs while Louis tried to stay on his boyfriend's lap. Louis' head was in the crook of Harry's neck with both hands fisting Harry's jumper. 

Harry started rubbing Louis' back slowly in hopes of getting him to fall asleep. He knew about the horrible storm coming and he also knew the boy in his lap was terrified of them. A minute or two later, Harry could feel slow, even puffs of air against his neck, signaling that Louis had fallen asleep. After turning his head to kiss the sleeping boy's temple, he looked out the window and saw the sign to their hotel.

Paul looked back at Harry and smiled, pulling into the garage of the hotel so the boys could enter without having to worry about fans seeing them or getting through. The rain was falling harder now as the car was parked in the garage. When Liam opened the door and nudged Zayn awake, Harry could hear the rain hitting the door of the garage and the faint rumble of thunder in the the background. Louis started shifting as Harry lifted him out of the van and shut the door with his hip. 

"Shh... Just go back to sleep love." Harry whispered, walking into the hotel and joining the rest of the boys in the elevator. 

Thunder sounded in the background as the doors to the elevator shut; Louis held onto Harry tighter, a low whine escaping his mouth. Harry tightened his grip on Louis while kissing his forehead again. The rest of the boys looked on with soft, tired smiles. 

Thankfully, they were assigned to the third level and had the whole floor to themselves. When the elevator arrived at their floor and the doors opened, they all made their ways to their own rooms. With Louis still cuddled in his arms, Harry was trying to open the door without dropping his boyfriend. 

A hand appeared in front of the door handle as Harry almost fell, trying to open the door with his foot. 

"Harry where's your room key?" Zayn whispered, trying not to disturb the nearly sleeping boy in his friend's arms. 

"The room key would help, wouldn't it? It's in my left pocket." Harry chuckled. 

"Got it." Zayn whispered, opening the door. "Goodnight guys." He whispered, slipping the key back in Harry's pocket and walking to his own room. 

Harry walked into the room, shutting the door with his foot and set Louis down on the bed. After making sure the window was locked and shutting the blinds, Harry walked towards his luggage and started undress for bed. When he finished stripping down to his underwear, he started doing the same to Louis. 

Trying not to wake him completely, Harry started to slowly take off his boyfriend's cloths. 

"Haz, no... bed." Louis mumbled. 

"I know babe, just gotta got you comfortable." 

After Harry finished getting Louis ready, he went to turn off the lights. Louis was already under the covers and almost asleep, Harry was hoping that he was tired enough that he slept through the storm because he hadn't really panicked yet.

Just as Harry was about to get into the bed after turning out the lights, lightening lit up the room, waking up the almost asleep Louis. 

"Harry!" Louis called out as he pulled the covers over his head and the room went dark again. 

"Right here Lou." Harry said, getting into the bed and under the covers the find his boyfriend. 

Louis latched onto Harry as soon as he could, seeking comfort from the other boy. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, rolling onto his back so Louis was on top of him. Harry was trying to think of ways to calm his boy down while he tried to get comfortable. They ended up with Harry still on his back and Louis on top with a leg on each side, his head being propped up by him laying on his arm agains Harry's chest. A loud boom was heard, causing Louis flinch and grab onto Harry. 

"I got you Lou, don't worry." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, rubbing his back and placing a kiss on his head. After this process was repeated two more times, he finally got an idea. 

Harry intertwined their fingers with his free hand as he started singing.  
"My hands, Your hands  
Tied up Like two ships.  
Drifting Weightless.  
Waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?  
My heart, Your heart  
Sit tight like book ends.  
Pages Between us  
Written with no end.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
You make me strong.  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?  
Think of How much  
Love that's been wasted.  
People Always  
Trying to escape it.  
Move on to stop their heart breaking.  
But there's nothing I'm running from.  
You make me strong.  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?  
So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
Need you to keep me from falling apart.  
I'll always hold on.  
'Cause you make me strong."

He didn't even have to finish the rest of the song for Louis to fall asleep. This his hand and his body going limp against Harry's, he knew Louis was asleep. Hoping the storm wouldn't wake him up again, Harry let himself fall asleep, but not before kissing Louis' head and whispering "Love you Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys!! I am soo sorry, it's been forever I know :( sadly I have just been lazy, I got no real excuse for not posting in so long, but I hope you enjoyed and I got some news! 
> 
> I'm going to try to have two more of these out by Monday AND I'm working on a chaptered story! Sooo... I'm putting it on here and my AO3 account, love you guys!!!
> 
> Soo I might start doing QOTDs (Question of The Day) 
> 
> Q.O.T.D: What's your favorite song off Four so far?  
> Mine's Fool's Gold, 18, or Stockholm Syndrome!


End file.
